


It Works...Sorta

by PaperFox19



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M, Male Solo, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventure Time Test Fic - Ice King finds a magical spring that is said to bring things to life. Hee uses it to try and bring Fiona and Cake to life, however it works but not on Fiona or Cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Works...Sorta

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; reviews inspire new fics and keep me going as a fic writer

Chap 1 The First Try

Ice King was obsessed with finding Fiona and Cake, he learned from his fellow wizards that there was a spring that could bring things to life. He takes his first volume of Fiona and Cake and travels to the spring.

“Oh mighty spring bring to life what I seek,” he throws the story into the spring and a fierce light erupts from the spring. Ice King is thrown back and he looks with bleary eyes as someone comes out of the spring. “Fiona?”

“No…the names Gumball, where am I?” yes the spring worked, but not the way Ice King wanted it. To Ice King’s greater surprise Gumball was naked. The bubblegum prince stood bare, his soft 4 inch manhood hung between his legs from his smooth crotch.

Being a prince he was proud of his body, so he didn’t try and cover up. “You are in the land of Ooo,” the ice wizard explained. “You are my creation and you will obey me!”

“What no way you’re crazy!” he backed up, and Ice King chuckled.

“It’s true I wanted Fiona and Cake, but you’ll do. I can use you to lure Princesses.”

“Back off you crazy freak!” he punched Ice King and made a run for it. He ran and ran until he bumped into Finn and Jake.

“Hey nude guy you okay?”

“You gotta help me some weird ice guy is after me.” He ducked behind Finn just in time for Ice King to show up.

“Give him to me he is mine!” he blasted them with ice.

“What is wrong with you Ice King!” Finn channeled his leaf blade, and he slashed through the magic, and he kicked Ice King in the gut and he ran off.

“Oh wow you are really amazing. I’m Gumball!” he offered his hand. Finn shook it. “Tell me have we met before?”

“Nope, but you do seem a little familiar, I’m Finn and this is my buddy Jake.” He said and Jake eyed him.

“Finn this guy does seem familiar.” He sniffed him. “He smells familiar to.”

“You were so brave thank you so much for saving me,” he said a light purple blush on his pink cheeks. Finn made the mistake of glancing down and apparently he had excited Gumball in more ways than one.

The boy’s rock hard 5 inch cock was standing proud. Now this did bring out Gumball’s shyness. He gasped and quickly covered his aroused manhood. “How embarrassing!”

“It’s cool man it happens, but let’s get you some clothes.”

“Thank you,” they took Gumball to the Tree House. Finn gave him some clothes, and he went to put them on but not before…

Gumball went to their bathroom, and he wrapped his hand around his erect member. He pumped his arousal thinking of the heroic Finn. “Oh Finn!” he panted and moaned beginning to sweat. “Oh oh oh!” he found himself getting into it and began fucking his hand, imagining it was Finn’s hand.

“Finn!” he moaned a came all over his hand, his seed was a sweet purple color. He raised his sticky hand to his lips and licked off his gooey essence.

He grabbed a quick shower to cleanse himself and got dressed in the white T-shirt and blue shorts that Finn gave him. He was in a strange world that appeared similar to his own, but oddly enough he didn’t care if he went back.

Gumball wanted to stay in this new world, and he hoped he could get closer to Finn.

To be continued


End file.
